Ca lui apprendra !
by red independence
Summary: Harry et Hermione se sont mariés. Seulement, Harry n'est plus pareil. Il est violent et blessant envers Hermione. Que vont ils devenir ?


Bonjour tout le monde! Voici un one-shot sur Harry et Hermione. J'espère que vous apprécierez :)

Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling bien sûr comme tout le monde sait sauf l'histoire. Je ne touche pas d'argent et bla bla bla !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Hermione lisait dans le salon. Ses traits étaient fatigués, elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit… comme d'habitude. Elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir : Harry revenait. Il se dirigea vers le bar et se servi un whisky comme à chaque soir.

- Tu ne m'embrasses plus pour me dire bonsoir ?

- Bonsoir, répondit il d'un ton aussi sec que la glace.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et des larmes vinrent remplirent ses yeux. « Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est comme ça, Hermione, ressaisis toi ». Malgré tout, elle s'enfuit de la pièce en jetant son livre à terre. Harry put voir d'innombrables larmes parcourir ses joues et se maudit une fois de plus en essayant de la rattraper. Elle avait passé la porte d'entrée et avait couru dans une quelconque direction, c'était trop tard. Il pleura sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains et appela Ginny.

- Oui ?

- C'est Harry, Hermione et moi on s'est disputé, si elle vient chez toi, préviens moi.

- Harry… Ca fait combien de fois cette semaine ?

- Trois.

- Ca ne peut plus durer, il faut que vous en parliez !

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Je suis un véritable salaud qui n'arrête pas de la faire souffrir et elle, reste avec moi parce qu'elle sait que je l'aime et ne veut pas que je souffre.

- Elle t'aime aussi tu sais.

- Ce serait un miracle.

Elle soupira.

- Après tout, ce sont vos affaires ! Je t'appelle si je la vois, salut.

- Merci.

Il attendit heure après heure en pleurant, en s'insultant, en criant, en faisant les cents pas… toujours rien. Il finit par monter dans la chambre en espérant la trouver à ses côtés le lendemain matin. Il se changea et essaye de dormir, en vain. Vers deux heures du matin, il entendit avec soulagement la porte d'entrée claquer. Il la vit entrer dans la chambre et se changer. Quand elle s'allongea à ses côtés, il essaya de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa avec violence.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu m'aimais encore Harry.

Du dégoût et de une profonde tristesse ressortait de sa voix. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Mais je t'aime ma petite fée !

- Menteur ! Tu n'as plus besoin de mentir, dis moi clairement que tu ne veux plus de moi !

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Bonne nuit Harry.

Elle lui tourna le dos et pleura. Ce soir là, tous deux pleurèrent silencieusement jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla le premier. Il contempla le visage de son amour et se détesta encore plus d'être aussi ignoble envers elle. Depuis la mort de Sirius, il était anéantit et certains jours il reportait sa rage sur Hermione. C'était plus fort que lui, une petite voix intérieure lui soufflait de se venger sur le monde entier.

Hermione commença à bouger et bientôt, se réveilla complètement. Harry ne put résister, il la prit subitement dans ses bras et la serra très fort.

- Hermione, mon bout de lumière, mon étoile, je t'aime, n'en doutes jamais. Je suis désolé d'être aussi stupide alors que tu n'as rien fait.

Hermione le serra à son tour dans ses bras et lui dit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle comprenait. Elle profitait à chaque fois de ces rares moments avec lui, ils ne duraient jamais bien longtemps. Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser puis petit à petit de baisers en baisers, ils se déshabillèrent et firent l'amour avec tendresse, comme autrefois.

Le lendemain, Hermione souriait à tout le monde, elle avait passé une journée formidable avec Harry la veille et se dit que peut-être, tout rentrarait dans l'ordre. Elle déchanta vite.

Comme tous les soirs, Harry revenait du Ministère. Hermione se jeta à son cou. Il la repoussa et elle atterrit contre le mur. Elle ne s'avoua pas vaincue.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Affreuse.

- Je pourrais peut-être t'aider en te faisant un petit massage ?

Lorsqu'elle voulut poser ses mains sur lui, il la frappa violemment au visage.

- Laisse moi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Je n'ai besoin de personne !

Hermione, complètement abattue, monta dans la chambre, pleurant pendant des heures. Quand est-ce que ce cauchemar allait finir ? Est-ce qu'un jour il redeviendrait comme autrefois ? Est-ce qu'un jour le Harry si aimant et attentionné reviendrait ? Elle n'y croyait vraiment plus…Par Merlin ! Comme elle l'aimait ! Elle marcha vers l'armoire avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Elle prit une petite valise et commença à la remplir. Quand Harry monta, Hermione ne lui adressa pas un seul mot.

- Hermione ?

Aucune réponse. Enfin, si, un regard chargé de reproches et de haine.

- Hermione, parle moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je prend des vacances. Je suis fatiguée Harry, fatiguée de devoir supporter tes sautes d'humeur qui jaillissent n'importe quand, fatiguée de me faire frapper à tout bout de champ parce que je veux seulement t'aider, fatiguée de me battre. Après tout, tu n'as pas besoin de moi n'est-ce pas ? J'avais espéré te voir changer après notre mariage. Je n'en peux plus…

- Hermione… Ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie ! Je changerai !

- Combien de fois ai-je entendu cette phrase ? Combien de fois y ai-je cru naïvement ? C'est fini Harry, je ne te crois plus.

- Hermione… mon bout de lumière…

- Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles, tu n'as pas besoin de personne, tu l'as dit tout à l'heure tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Je pars quelques jours, d'ici là, Harry, tu as vraiment intérêt à changer ou alors c'en est fini du célèbre couple Hermione et Harry Potter.

Il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je t'en prie, mon bout de lumière, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je ne survis que grâce à toi. Tu sais que je ne peux dormir que lorsque tu es près de moi hein ? Tu ne ferais pas ça n'est-ce pas ?

Elle eut un regard que même jamais Voldemort n'avait eu l'occasion de connaître.

- On parie ?

Elle boucla sa valise et sortit. Il voulait la retenir mais ne fit aucun geste. Il entendit la porté d'entrée claquer.

Ces jours sans elle furent interminables. Il ne dormait presque plus. Il se mordait les mains jusqu'au sang en pleurant encore et encore. Il criait son nom la nuit, désespéré. Il l'aimait à s'en damner. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait subir tout ça. Il pensait réellement ne plus avoir le droit de vivre. Il avait fait du mal à son bout de lumière, lui, le Grand Survivant. Comment en était il arrivé là ? De nouveaux sanglots vinrent s'ajouter aux autres. Il voulait la voir, juste quelques secondes. Il lui dirait alors qu'il était désolé, qu'il changerait, vraiment cette fois. Il avait besoin de sentir son parfum, besoin de sa chaleur, de toucher sa peau, de l'embrasser comme jamais.

Les jours passaient, elle ne revenait pas, elle ne revint jamais...(n/a : non je plaisante ! On efface cette phrase et on recommence…)

Les jours passaient, elle ne revenait pas. Il dépérissait. Que devait il faire à présent ? Est-ce qu'il continuerait à vivre normalement sans elle ? Non, il ne fallait pas se poser cette question, elle reviendrait, elle l'avait dit. Il était sûr qu'elle reviendrait… enfin, il croyait. Que faisait elle en ce moment ? Avait elle trouvé un homme bien au hasard de ses rencontres ? Un homme qui saurait s'occuper d'elle… Non ! elle l'aimait lui ! N'est-ce pas ? Il repensait à ces jours où il lui avait fait du mal et commençait franchement à douter de l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Au moment où de sombres pensées l'envahissait, il l'entendit rentrer. Il se leva aussi vite que ses maigres forces lui permirent et courut vers elle. Il la voyait enfin ! Elle était toujours aussi belle, sinon plus si cela était possible.

Elle ferma la porte et eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, s'accrochant à elle comme si elle était celle qui allait lui sauver la vie. La première chose qui la frappa fut sa maigreur et son teint pâle.

- Merlin ! Harry ! Regarde moi ! Que t'est il arrivé ? Regarde toi !

- Hermione, merci d'être revenue… Je t'aime tellement, je vais vraiment changer, je te le jure.

Le regard triste d'Hermione lui fit encore plus mal que ces derniers jours.

- Tu dois me croire ! Je vais changer ! Ces derniers jours sans toi ont été horrible…

- Harry, je voulais te dire… Non, on va s'asseoir d'abord.

Ils prirent la direction du salon et s'assirent sur le canapé.

- Qu'y a t-il ?

- Durant ces derniers jours, je t'ai trompé. J'ai aimé ça. Je voulais que tu le saches.

Il se mit à crier et pleurer. Hermione en eut tellement mal au cœur.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu me dis juste ça pour que j'ai mal mais tu ne l'as pas fait n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Une larme vint rouler sur sa joue.

- Hermione ? Ma petite fée à moi, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

- Je suis désolée Harry.

Les sanglots redoublèrent et elle le serra dans ses bras en le berçant.

- Harry ? Harry, écoute moi, tout ça n'est pas important. On va tout recommencer, tu verras. Tout va aller mieux, crois moi. Je t'aime tellement…

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr que je t'aime ! N'en doutes jamais. Je t'aimerai toujours, quoiqu'il arrive.

- Je suis tellement désolée pour ce que je t'ai fait… Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisse encore m'aimer.

- Mais c'est bien vrai ! Eh oui, je suis une personne géniale !

Ils rirent. Il y avait des mois qu'ils n'avaient pas rient.

- Oui tu l'es, dit il dans un murmure avant de s'endormir d'épuisement et de bonheur contre elle.

* * *

Voilà ! Maintenant, à vous les souris ! Insultez-moi pour ce torchon si vous voulez ou pourquoi pas, me dire que vous avez apprécier ? 


End file.
